


小心路边的魔界花

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 非全龄，触手play有
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	小心路边的魔界花

“应该是这里了，”水晶公指向不远处匍匐在地的一群变异化的怪物，“那些就是之前士兵报告的怪兽，听说已经袭击了附近的村庄，不能让它们再肆意妄为下去。”  
“数量有点多啊，我们两个解决得完吗？”说话间光之战士已经把背上的大剑紧握在手里。  
“怪物们看上去好像在休息，胜算还是很大的，”水晶公投影出盾牌和长剑，“我来吸引它们的注意力，你看准时机将它们一网打尽。”  
“交给你了！”  
光之战士和水晶公拳头相碰，然后各就各位准备开始突袭。  
昨天晚上水晶公听到有士兵报告，在雷克兰德的大裂谷区域有一批变异化的怪物，考虑到那片地区的士兵们还在修复基地的工作中，拂晓的众人也在各地帮助民众，水晶公最后决定和光之战士两个人去讨伐那些怪物。  
虽然光之战士和水晶公搭档讨伐怪物的次数屈指可数，但是二人已经有了相当高的默契，水晶公能最大限度地为光之战士提供攻击的机会，光之战士也能及时运用必杀技减轻水晶公的负担。没过多久，所有的怪兽都被解决完毕。  
“呼，一口气打完还挺不容易，”光之战士把大剑上的血渍血渍擦拭干净，“不愧是水晶公，太可靠了！”  
“英雄大人才是，每次攻击都那么精准完美，让我无比敬佩。”  
“好啦好啦，我们赶紧回水晶都吧，再下去天色就要暗了。”光之战士被水晶公夸得有些不好意思。  
正当二人准备回程，水晶公敏锐的耳朵察觉到附近有一丝骚动朝他们袭来。他下意识举起盾牌冲在光之战士面前，警惕前方即将出现的东西。  
“嘎啊——”巨大的魔界花突然从树丛冲到他们眼前，触手张牙舞爪般不断地袭击他们，二人只能在躲避的间隙勉强攻击几下。  
“可恶，这样子攻击根本不奏效啊。”光之战士艰难地在触手堆里挥剑。  
“还是像刚才那样，我负责挑衅它，你从背后攻击吧。”水晶公举着盾牌向后一跳，右手的长剑朝魔界花的正面狠狠捅去。果然，魔界花不再四处乱击，开始对着水晶公一人拍打触手。  
光之战士在魔界花背后寻找其弱点，很快地，他注意到魔界花在使用最前方的两根触手攻击之后会有几秒的停顿，他决定抓住这个机会。  
三、二、一——  
“哈啊啊阿！”光之战士用力朝魔界花的顶部劈下。  
“嘎啊啊——”魔界花受到重击后停止了动作。  
“成功了吗？”光之战士跳到地面，跑到水晶公身边。  
“等等，它的样子有些不对！”  
水晶公看到魔界花张开的大口好像有气泡在往外冒，难道说——“危险！”

魔界花那张长满锯齿的大口突然朝他们喷出浓浓的毒气，水晶公叫喊着用尽全力将光之战士推开，自己被毒气包围。  
“水晶公！”光之战士大喊。  
“咳咳、我没事，”水晶公捂住口鼻挣扎地站起来，“有水晶塔的能量在，这点毒气根本不算什么。”  
“小心——”  
光之战士话音刚落，魔界花的触手就冲向毫无防备的水晶公，一把卷起他的腰举到空中。“可恶，放开我！”无论水晶公怎么使劲也拽不开腰上的触手，反而被越卷越紧，魔界花如同捕食到美味的猎物一般，触手们纷纷伸向水晶公的身体，缠上他的四肢和脖子。  
“你这家伙，快给我放开他！”光之战士拼命挥动手中的大剑用力砍着魔界花，然而魔界花用其中一条触手重重反击，将光之战士击倒在地，未等他起身就将他牢牢压住，同时喷出毒气直接让光之战士无法动弹。  
缠住水晶公的触手们已经开始正式享用今日的美食。它们分泌出透明的黏液在水晶公的身上四处游走，将他的外衣撕破，然后紧贴着他的敏感地带蠕动。“哈……哈……快住手啊！”首先是双乳被冰凉的触手侵袭，一圈一圈舔舐乳头和周围的皮肤。接着是敏感的尾巴根部被来回碾压，直接刺激地他停住呼吸。这番动作使得身体失去了挣扎的力气，然而还没等水晶公调整好呼吸，魔界花粗壮的触手一把掰开水晶公的双腿，几根细小的触手顺势缠上他的阴茎，尖端覆盖着铃口，每次蠕动都带来异样的快感。  
“停下！快停下！”水晶公试图挣脱触手，但魔界花的触手显然不愿放弃到嘴边的美食，加快了蠕动的速度，没过多久水晶公的阴茎就完全硬挺起来。正当他的注意力全被眼前吸引，后方的触手“噌——”地贴上他的后穴，朝后穴里注入黏液后径直深入。  
“那里不行！”水晶公扭动身子想要将后穴里的家伙甩出来，那触手反倒更加深入，碾压着温软的肉壁。尾巴根部也被来回抽插带出的黏液打湿。突然间，身体内的某一点被触手碾过，强烈的刺激让水晶公差点射出来。“啊……啊哈……”前后都被蹂躏带来的快感越来越强烈，水晶公不由得弓起身子，嘴里的声音从拒绝慢慢转变成舒服的呻吟。  
太狼狈了，不仅没能战胜怪物保护英雄，反倒被怪物抓住，在英雄面前露出这副羞耻的姿态。触手带来的快感和内心的羞耻不断冲撞，水晶公满脸通红，眼角也湿润起来。铃口开始有液体渗出，后穴的收缩也逐渐加快。快坚持不住了，水晶公呻吟的开始断断续续，魔界花的触手们也似乎配合着他，加重了蹂躏的力度。  
“啊……不行了……”一股白浊从铃口喷射出来，顺着阴茎流向大腿根部，滴在地上。

这边受到毒气侵蚀的光之战士只能眼睁睁地看着水晶公被魔界花的触手们玩弄，自己连手反抗的能力都没有。他只恨自己没能早点反应过来，才会让水晶公一而再再而三的陷入危险。  
只是……  
被魔界花玩弄的水晶公不断发出呻吟，传入光之战士的耳朵。明明眼前的人正在饱受摧残，光之战士内心的愤怒与懊悔却慢慢消失，取而代之的是一种他十分陌生的冲动。兴许是魔界花的毒气侵扰还未结束，光之战士的身体也逐渐发热。  
直到水晶公射精完毕，魔界花才缓缓收回缠绕在他身上的触手，把他放回地面，同时也收回了压住光之战士的触手。  
恢复自由的光之战士颤颤巍巍地走到水晶公身边，握住对方的手。  
“……光，我……”刚刚高潮完的水晶公过了许久才吐出几个字来。  
光之战士的内心无比复杂。他知道现在最该做的就是把水晶公带回去治疗和休息，然而内心的冲动却让他一再迟疑。  
眼前这个衣衫褴褛的猫魅族浑身都是魔界花遗留下的透明黏液，大腿根部还有些许他自己的白浊。脸上透露着意犹未尽的红晕，流泪过的眼角也隐隐发红。无比诱人无比色气的躯体就这样摆在光之战士面前，他不由得心跳加速。  
“光？没事吧？”见光之战士没有动作，水晶公只能自己撑着慢慢坐起来。  
光之战士的头脑无比混沌，他直勾勾地盯着水晶公的身体，在对方的手贴在脸颊的那一刻，脑袋里最后一根弦彻底崩断。  
光之战士突然把水晶公紧紧抱在怀里，任由水晶公怎么叫唤也不松开。搂住水晶公的手慢慢下移，捏着腰部和臀部，又来到猫魅族最敏感的尾根。  
“啊！”受到刺激的水晶公忍不住发出声音，尾巴也直了起来。  
这一声仿佛将光之战士的某个开关打开，他身子后挪，双手从水晶公的尾根收回，捧住对方的脸颊然后狠狠吻了上去。没能抵住光之战士的水晶公直接被压在了地上。  
光之战士嘴上将水晶公牢牢锁住，一只手抚上水晶公的阴茎，一下一下的套弄着，另一只手则就着魔界花的黏液和水晶公自己的白浊当润滑剂，伸入水晶公才被开拓不久的后穴。  
“唔……”快要喘不过气来的水晶公涨红了脸，膝盖用力顶了下光之战士的腹部。然而光之战士只是抬起脑袋放水晶公呼吸，手上的动作丝毫没有减慢。又一次被唤醒性欲的水晶公感觉到自己的阴茎再次挺立，一想到这回是光之战士粗糙厚实的手掌在反复摩擦，阴茎很快就肿胀起来。  
很快地，水晶公开始不满足于光之战士的手指在体内运动。不论这是英雄的本意还是魔界花毒气的作用，他已经做好了接受英雄身体的准备，虽然还是有些羞耻。他的尾巴有气无力地拍打光之战士的胳膊，渴求到：“光，你快进来。”  
光之战士在得到许可后立马脱下身上的战甲，将硬挺已久的阴茎暴露出来，抹上水晶公身体表面的黏液，对准他的后穴缓缓进入。  
“啊啊——”没想到光之战士的阴茎如此粗大，身体仿佛被捅开的水晶公疼得流下泪水。  
光之战士亲揉着水晶公毛茸茸的耳朵，示意他不要紧张，嘴唇也亲吻上对方的额头。得到安抚的水晶公慢慢放松紧绷的身体，开始接受体内光之战士的阴茎。  
感受到水晶公温软的肉壁紧紧包裹着自己的阴茎，光之战士舒服得不行，他前后扭动，将自己的阴茎送往更深的地方。  
“啊！那里！”  
看到水晶公弓起身子，光之战士知道了敏感点的位置，持续撞击着敏感点。  
水晶公被身上的人搞得犹如冲上云霄一般，忘我地发出舒适的声音。好想就这样沉溺于快感中，他的尾巴也卷上光之战士的手臂。  
“快点，再快点。”又要不行了，又要在英雄面前射出来了。  
光之战士的动作越来越快，囊袋拍打着身下人的后穴发出富有节奏的声音。自己的阴茎也快控制不住了，想射在身下人的体内，想让他沾染自己的味道。  
腹部传来一阵湿润，光之战士看到水晶公的表情僵住了一般，低头一看原来是对方射到了自己的身上。  
“我，对不起……”  
“嘘，”光之战士用唇堵住水晶公，“你是我的。”  
压抑许久的精液终于释放出来，注入水晶公的后穴里。这下自己真的完全占有了他，光之战士在昏迷前露出满足的笑容。

再一次睁眼的时候已经是晚上。  
夜晚的寒冷另光之战士打了个哆嗦，他这才清醒过来，发现身上一丝不挂后差点下丢了魂。记忆的最后片段应该是和魔界花战斗，自己被毒气喷了一身，然后水晶公被抓住——  
“水晶公？”光之战士喊到。  
紧接着他就在自己眼下看到睡得正熟的水晶公，身上盖着自己的战甲，尾巴缠着自己的手臂。原来衣服被他拿去当被子了啊。  
“疼疼疼！”看到水晶公平安无事得以放心之后，光之战士这才感到浑身酸疼，像是经历了一场猛烈的战斗。  
他看了看自己，又看了看熟睡的水晶公，两个人都光着身，一瞬间就明白了自己昏迷的时候做了什么不得了的事。  
以后要对他好好负责了啊，光之战士望着雷克兰德美丽的星空感叹道。


End file.
